wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
06.01 - "The Away team infiltrates the lodge"
Arriving at the Lodge Travelling through the portal, Apos and Bismark see a white dragon flying over the lodge. They take cover in the woods, until it lands, then run to the lodge, where they climb in through a window, into a parlor room. Shortly after, an unknown man, and then Able and Lucian come through, and walk in through the front door. Able leads the man into the parlor room and knocks him out. The team determines that the tapestry is magic and will teleport somewhere, and that the armor in the room is an illusion that is hiding something within. The rooms north of them held a bathroom and a laundry room. When they heard footsteps coming, they ducked into the unoccupied bathroom with the unconscious man. A group of kobolds was in the room north of them so they went in, and Able convinced them that it was dinner time. Most of them left. The six that were still asleep had their throats slit and were dumped out a window. The team then dexterously climbed out the window with unconscious man (who they later learned was named nile), and went back to the stable for some interrogation. The prisoner is stripped naked and splashed with cold water. The Interrogation When he wakes up... “Hello, my name is A’postrofae and I am going to ask you some questions. But, before I do I want you to understand something. I burned the hands and feet off of Frulam Mondrath, one of your purples, and left her to be executed for her crimes. I killed Bog Luck and left him hanging by my daggers on the outside of his warehouse. I carry one of his fingers with me right now. I am going to kill everyone in your fucking cult that was responsible for killing my family and my village. Answer my questions truthfully...prove to me that you were not part of it and you will survive this conversation more or less whole. Do you understand me?” Apos gets down in his face and casts primal savagery so that he sees my fangs extend Blaine: Your intimidation passes without a fucking roll because ... God damn Apos: “I am going to remove your gag. If you talk loud enough to be heard outside of this building I will rip your throat out. Tell me about the transportation circles. Where do they go and what are the code words.” The prisoner's eyes are the epitome (epy-tome) of fear. He looks dazed and his body is reacting with a flop sweat. He nods very very carefully. Apos pulls out the gag but keeps her hand near his face in case he makes noise Nile: "w-w-who are you? What do you want to know?" Apos: “I just told you to tell me what you know about the teleporting things. Where do they go and what are the words used to activate them? And I told you who I was. I’m the person that is going to make you wish you were dead if you don’t start answering me.” Able: "He's worthless, Lady Apostrafae. Just kill him so we can eat him." Nile: "There is a heavily guarded chamber in Thay, that's where I came from, the other three lead to the Spine, the desert of Mulhorand and one to some shitty swamp castle. Messengers only know the word for THEIR portal. Blyattaka for Thay, I swear on the Queen's Mercy that I have no idea about the others!" Apos: “Which one is which?” Nile: "They were set up in general compass directions. I'm not sure if that was by design or just to help remember. The portal stones most north go to the Spine, west go to the swamp, south go the desert, and the east go to Thay. please please please don't eat me." Apos: “What is this place?” “What were you delivering?” Nile: "Uh, this is a communication and loot hub for the cult. I was just delivering reports from the Purples in Thay. I swear that I know nothing of what was inside. It's all in some giberish code. I don't even SPEAK Thayian! Able looks angry. "I'm from Thay" Nile: "oh . . . i'm sorry" Apos: “What do you know about Talis?” Nile: "She runs this territory. I think she's been incredibly pissed recently because Severin promoted some dwarf she hated or something to the position of "White" above her. She's been on a bit of a warpath the last month." Apos: “What do you know about masks? They seem obsessed with collecting them. What do they use them for? What do they do?” Bismark: "She runs this?" Nile: "Masks? What masks?" Apos: Where is Talis’ office here?” Bismark: "Vould it be ze same vord?" Nile: "Office? She has a meeting hall upstairs near the front left of the building. And there are her royal chambers where she speaks with Master Whitefang when he shows up." he nods in the directino of the hunting lodge, towards the balcony on teh 2nd story.. each side of the portal has a different word, if that's what you're asking" Bismark: "Royal chambers? Vhat in ze nine hells..." Able: "Sounds fancy" Able scoffs Apos: “Where would she keep papers, information. That sort of thing?” Nile: "I honestly don't know where she keeps them. I just hand off to her in the parlor where you bastards cold cocked me" Apos punches him in the face. “I am not a bastard. I am an orphan. What is in Thay? Another place like the castle?” Bismark raises his hand. "I'm ze bastard. She is ze orphan" Nile’s nose bleeds and he spits some blood to the side. "Noted.” he blinks up at A'pos. "It's the basement of some merchant's mansion that is loyal to the Brotherhood" Apos: “So they funnel loot from there?” Nile: "Not much loot comes from Thay to be honest. Mostly missives about cult movement and expansions" Able snorts. "what a shithole" Nile: "You're telling me" Lucian: “Who has the key to the messages you were carrying today?” Bismark has been otherwise quiet. "Talis... Is running zis cult here?" Nile: "Talis does" The prisoner looks at Bismark like he's an idiot, "Yeah, for about four years now" Bismark: "Vhy ze hells am I here" Lucian: “Are you on a schedule? Will you be missed if you don’t deliver these at a certain time?" he asks holding up one of the tubes.” Nile: "I have no idea how long i was out, but yes, usually i'm on time" Apos: “What is the name of the merchant in Thay?” Nile: "Rendalith" Lucian looks at him with compassion… “Tell us any other passwords or codes for this place that you know. Hold nothing back, or I will know” Nile: "Honestly? It's not heavily guarded. It's known not to fuck with Talis. It's a hard climb up, and if you're coming through the portals you're supposed to be here" Nile looks you guys up and down. "usually supposed to be here" Lucian: “We are supposed to be here.” Lucian gives him his best zealot’s smile. Lucian looks at him again, going for merciful… “Tell me why you serve these masters” He blinks, almost as if in confusion. "To serve the great Queen. She will Rise!" Apos: “You want to serve her now? In person?” Lucian nods at A’pos and Able, then goes to keep a better watch. Apos: “What do you know about a sky castle?” Nile: "What about it? tis' a symbol of the queen's great power!" Apos: “It’s a place? Where is it?” Nile: "Last I heard it was docked near the village of Parnast, fairly close to here actually. It's a flying fortress built by cloud giants" Able: "That doesn't sound good" thumb|400px|link=File:Unknown.png Lucian knows that Parnest is on the far EAST side of the sword coast. You all are maybe 1,000 miles from the Mere! You all are in the Graypeak Mountains, NOT the sword Mountains Apos looks meaningfully at Able and Bismark “Tell me why I should worship Tiamat?” Nile: "Because when she rises, her wrath will burn and freeze and boil and sheer the unbelievers from this plane. None will be able to challenge her, the false gods are dead" Able would know that generally the cult is all about worshipping the queen, but more focused on creating lichdragons. And actual desire or PLAN to "raise" Tiamat is pretty fucking new. Apos: “Wait. You morons are actually trying to bring back Tiamat?” Able: "Helm's cock..." Bismark is sitting on the floor staring into space Lucian: "I'm sorry my friend, but you have strayed too far from the right path" he summons the hilt of his weapon and place it against the man's temple. Able: "Lucian, wait" Lucian: "May you find the Light in another life" and pauses, looking at Able There is no mercy on Able's face. "We might need his clothes." Lucian, Looking at Able and not blinking, summons a rapier blade of white light and skewers the man like a rotisserie chicken. "The Light burns as it kills. There will be no blood." Able: "I need some of that ((Blaine: Also . . . his name was Nile, thank you for asking.)) Back into the lodge Apos then raised Nile as an undead servant, and they snuck back to the front door, where they re-entered the lodge and went upstairs. They came to the SW corner door where Apos listened in to the voices inside. Apos: “The fucking dragonfangs. She’s in there.” I will pull all the sentient beings close. “She is pissed about the dwarf being the white. We may be able to sway them. Let’s not goin in hard. Bis, you want to go in first?” Bismark reaches in his pack and pulls out the skull. Then opens ze door and Walks in. When close enough he tosses the skull to talis. "You are a hard voman to find" A’pos backs him up. What looks to be a well-appointed chamber is filled with furniture and can serve as a place to eat food or discuss important matters. Two men in the room wear scale mail and carry swords; a woman wears robes over white scale mail, and she holds a wand set with a blue gemstone. She stops mid sentence to the Dragonfang next to her. "- .... What the actual FUCK? ... BISCUIT? Is that you?!" The skull speaks up, "Where'd you get those pants? The outhouse store?" Apos: “Outhouse store that’s a good one.” You can see Talis' lips go a tight line, Bismark recognizes it as her stifling a laugh The two dragonfang look ... beffuddled. Bismark: “Yes. I've been all up and down the sword cost now trying to find you” The Zombie enters the room, holding a pile of scroll cases and Apos steps in behind Bis and make room for the rest of our entourage. Talis leans to the side, and looks at the creature. Apos: “Put the cases on the table Kebab” Talis: "Um ... little biscuit. What did you do with Nile?" Apos: “Is that his name?” Bismark: "He had a bad day." The Dragonfangs have their hands on the hilts of the scimitars, and are looking back and forth. Coiled tension mixed with confusion. Bismark is glancing at her and her guards, hand off his rapier. Apos: “We just want to have a friendly conversation so maybe you take your hands off those swords.”(edited) Able gives the DFs a head shake as if to say " no no little one" Talis snorts and waves her hand, the dragon fang remove their hands and stare at you all with ... malice "I'll ask again . . . what the flying fuck are you doing here, biscuit?" Bismark: "So i had heard a while back,see, that my good friend who id do just about anything for had been kidnapped and taken to Greenest by this cult... The lady that had encouraged me to go out adventuring and fighting for people that couldn't fight for themselves... I went out to save her but she wasn't there. Went back home to Baldur's gate, too, but THERE I find out that she went WILLINGLY with this cult that is murdering innocents and leaving kids orphaned to steal some silverware. I set out to save my friend... so why am I here? The more I see around me, it looks like my friend is already dead and replaced by a brainwashed cult leader, so I've come to ask you for myself if that is the case our if there is anything left of my friend in there" Talis: "Bless your heart, Biscuit. You cared THAT much about little old me?" She sighs, and gestures to the table. "You all are welcome to have a seat. I see we have MUCH to discuss." Bismark glares at her. “Don't fucking patronize me Talis” Apos: “Niles, can you be a dear and guard the door. Don’t let anyone in.” Her eyes flash with anger. "I don't think you understand the powers you are dealing with here, BISMARK." As Niles turns to shut the door, Able and Lucian turn to see the third Dragonclaw (the half orc) coming down the hallway, walking with purpose and hand on the hilt. Apos holds her hands up “Just so we can talk without being disturbed. No threats intended.” Able keeps an eye on the new guy. Bismark: “Oh? Then why is there a dwarf made the white? These people, these dragons, this so called god don't care about you they just want to use you. Use and destroy and throw away when they're done.” Talis: "Verram? Oh Severin loves to play favorites and to play little political games. Keeps us on our toes. And if a few people get . ." draws a finger across her throat, "along the way? Well then maybe they shouldn't have been in power in the first place, eh?" The gruff half orc: "Nile, you look like bollocks, mate" Able: "you should see the other guy" Bismark: "Vhy... Vhat did you think you could gain from zis in ze end? You had to know it vould lead to nothing but destruction.” Talis: "Destruction? Of those who are weak, sure. But I am strong, hells, you and I wouldn't have managed on the streets of the Gate had we not been. I have power now, SO much power, nothing will hurt me ever again. You've traveled the world, have you done stuff you're proud of at every turn?" Able: "Boss, we need to hurry before the hunters get here" Talis snorts, "Boss? Little Biscuit calling the shots now?" Able: "The ones that killed Bog after we asked him about Talis" Bismark stays intent on Talis: “So you're proud of the person you are now? You'd gladly destroy my brother and sister because they can't fight? You would gladly make more of us orphans just because you can???” The half orc grunts, "Someone got to old Bog?" Bismark turns to the half orc: "Yes. He killed my friends family." and turns back to Talis. "And so I had my friends back BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO." Apos pulls out a half-orc finger Talis holds up both hands, "Easy, Biscuit" Bismark: “Oh what NOW WE WANT TO EXERCISE RESTRAINT?” Talis looks up at the half-orc snarling. "Easy, Kusphia" Bismark: “BECAUSE KIMI JURIN MIKRA HOLLY, AND SAVRAM SURE AS HELL DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD EXERCISE RESTRAINT! APOS'S VILLAGE DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD EXERCISE RESTRAINT!” Apos eyes Able Able nods Talis: "Where was this "Apos Village"? Apos: “The Forest of Wyrms” "Ah, That's Rezmir's territory? Stupid brute. I have no idea how he got raised to a Wyrmspeaker" Bismark is breathing heavy "is my friend still here or Is she dead?" Apos: “Where the fuck is he? He’s last on my list.” Talis looks past Zombie Nile, "Kusphia, dear, am I alive or dead?" Bismark’s hand trying not to move to the rapier Kushpia: "You look just fine, mum" Talis: "Thank you, Kushphia. He was through here, what, about 8 hours or so ago? Just popped in, showed up, made some comment about 'having to head to Parnast to get the castle ready to move'. I bet that fuck INTENTIONALLY didn't mention he had a tail . . . get it? . . . just in hopes I'd be caught by surprise. Don't get me wrong, I AM surprised. But you didn't catch me in the privvy, now did you?" Bismark: “Don't worry, he'll be dead soon enough.” Apos: “I was kind of wondering about that. We expected to walk into a trap after we wiped out his whole area. Sorry, I keep interrupting you two lovebirds.” Talis: "That shitty lizard castle? Oh, is he still carrying a torch for me? it was SO obvious" Apos shrugs. “When I want to fuck someone I generally just tell her.” Able: “Do you have the codes to let us follow? Maybe we can work a deal, Bis” Talis: "Codes? It's just a five or so mile hike down the hill" She laughs. Bismark: "What's your end goal here talis?" Talis: "My end goal? I want to cast my rivals down after watching them fail spectacularly. I DESERVE to be Talis the White, not just . . . Talis the purple. I'd love to see ol' Rezzie's head on a pike" Bismark sighs. "Zis is not how I vanted zis journey to end. I'm sorry." Bismark draws his rapier. Apos: “Hold the fuck on!” Talis: "What did you want? Campfire song? Maybe some s'mores?" You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Apos: “Calm down Bis...Calm down.” ((Blaine: When the others come through the portal. I can see a scene where the lodge is just a smoking ruin)) Apos: “You want Rezmir dead, I want Rezmir dead. Maybe we can work something out.” Talis doesn't move her focus from Bismark "I'm listening" Bismark: "Hey Talis, how do you like that mask you use?" Apos: “I have to ask a question though. Do you morons really want to fucking bring back Tiamat? I mean how do you see that shit playing out?” Talis: "Mask? How do you know about the mask? Severin gave it to the fuckin' dwarf when he was raised to the White. Luckily Whitefang and I had already reached an ... understanding by then. Such a beautiful creature." Bismark: "Curious where you got it" he says through mostly clenched teeth. Talis: "Bringing back Tiamat? THat's something Severin wants to do, I honestly don't think it's possible, but, hey, we live in interesting times. And I'd like to be on the winning side when and if she is raised. You know, the side with DRAGONS? It was in an ice cave up at the Spine of the World. I nearly freezed my tits off. It's actually how i met ol Whitefang. Great story." Apos: “I can see dragons. They are useful...but Tiamat?” Able: “Best to be safe” Talis: "Look, I have no idea HOW Severin intends to raise the Queen. Again, between you and I? I have no idea if it's even possible. Shhh, don't tell anyone, Nile. our little secret." Apos: “Nile doesn’t talk anymore.” Talis throws back her head and laughs Apos: “Do you Nile?” Talis: "Trust me, girl, the dead can talk. There are ways, especially those damn Red Wizards." Able: "Like Agatha.” Able plays it cool Talis: "You know Agatha? THE Agatha?" Able: "We are aquainted " Apos: “Look Talis, I have nothing against you. I just want Rezmir’s head. He killed my mother, my sister and everyone in my village. Unless I hear that you had something to do with it.” Bismark: "Zey are ze same group apos" Talis: "Ah, I am actually sorry to hear that. We each have our different methods. I don't believe in the cut throat approach. I only destroy those who get in my way. More flies with honey than the sword, you understand. I know what it's like to lose your family" Bismark: "You fucking bitch" Bismark begins walking toward Talis with determined steps in an attack stance holding his rapier, and staring at her as he recites "Ever vigilant, Helm before me -" Bismark takes one step forward, then halts on his second, midstep. His mind is filled with whispers. His grip loosens on Dauntless and it clatters to the ground right as the two guards next to Talis draw their blades and move to stand infront of her. Kush unsheaths his own blade with a snarl. Seemingly of his own accord Bismark begins to walk backwards, and bumps into A'pos As he touches A'pos she grabs him around the waist and trap his arms to his side "Bismark will you calm the fuck down?" in his ear. Lucian, moving around the two continues to try and calm the situation, speaking to the room. Able's grip tightens on his stabby stick as he finishes gesturing towards Bismark, his watches, warily, knowing his back is against the wall, but ready for the fight. Talis jumps to her feet and slams her staff on the ground. "ENOUGH" (No fighting in the war room, guys!) The entire room seems to hum with energy. The guards are coiled tension. Just then a green light flashes out the Southern window. Maelgot and Able both look out, to see Hector, Blak, Brynne, Gorkon and Gamble standing in between the two portal stones, looking around wide eyed and cautious